


Can't be in love

by sweaterwheather



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, alice cooper was a serpent, betty and cheryl are cousins, betty is a badass, betty is a serpent, cheryl and toni have been dating, jughead is the northside prince, oopsies, serpent queen, sorry i suck at tagging and writing, toni and betty are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwheather/pseuds/sweaterwheather
Summary: Betty Cooper, southsider, ruthless serpent queen, doesn't take anyone's shit, has never loved anything in her life. That is, until she is forced to join the Blue and Gold.Jughead Jones, northside prince, is worshiped by everyone who he encounters,has everything he's ever wanted. That is, until Southside's very own Jack the Ripper (so it seems) asks to joins the Blue and Gold.





	Can't be in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic and there might not be a lot of smut because i suck at writing. sorry if this sucks. comment what i need to improve on pleaseeee.

 Betty Cooper doesn't love people.

The only people she has ever  _strongly liked_ , Toni Topaz (her best friend), Cheryl Blossom (her cousin), and the serpents. She _did_ hate a lot a of things as well. Such as her mother, early mornings, and especially the Northside. God, she hated the Northside and their privileged lives. They are basically hand fed everything while her and the serpents had to walk through hell to be able to get fed at all. But, unfortunately, Southside high has been shut down and all of the Southsiders had to be around them for at least 7 hours. She shuddered at that idea.

****

     Betty slammed her hand on her alarm clock, only to learn that it was Toni waking her up from her much needed slumber. With Toni shaking her and yelling her name, Betty rolled over and grabbed her friends arm, stopping her from pushing her again.

  


"C'mon, Betts, wake the hell up already! We gotta get ready to go!" Toni shrieked, her voice ringing in Betty's ears.

  


      Betty and Toni have been living together in a run-down, small trailer a SunnySide Trailer park, where most serpents lives. Betty has lived with Toni ever since she became a serpent, needing to get away from her "perfect" mother. She hated trying fit in the perfect mold her mother made her, trying to squish her in. Betty finally snapped and joined the "god forsaken" and "ruthless" gang. when in reality, is full of teddy bears and emotional saps. However, she knew that each and one of them knew when and how to get tough when needed. But Betty was always alert, ready to snap at anytime, force of habit she guesses.

  


"Why do you  _want_ to got to school T.T?" Betty growled,  angry at this rude awakening.

  


"Just get ready alright?" Toni spoke softer now.

  


     Betty sighed. Already knowing the answer to her previous question. It was because of Cheryl Blossom. Betty's cousin and Toni's lover. Toni talks about her non-stop. About her gorgeous, long, cherry red hair, or about her luscious red lips. It made Betty uncomfortable at first, until she learned to stop listening. Selective hearing, she likes to call it.

     Betty smirked knowingly at Toni, Toni rolled her eyes playfully and yanked the sheets of of Betty, leaving her shivering in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama shorts. Betty made a face and Toni laughed hysterically until reality hit her and she was yelling again.

  


"Get your ass up Cooper, we've got shit to do!" Toni yelled.

  


"i'm up, I'm up, relax." Betty said reassuringly, which helped her case.

  


     Toni's face relaxed and a small grin pulled at the corners of her lips as she waltzed her way out of Betty's room. Dropping the sheets onto the floor and shutting the door softly, Toni finally made her way out of Betty's room. 

 Betty chuckled softly as she arose from her bed and contemplated what she was going to wear.

      She settled on black ripped jeans, a black halter top, with combat boots, a red flannel tied around her waist, and her second skin. Her serpent jacket. She was damn proud that she was a serpent and she wanted everyone to be aware of that.

      Toni was waiting for her in the kitchen eating a bagel with cream cheese dropping to the floor. Toni wore a black skirt, fishnets, a jean shirt, and, of course, her serpent jacket. Hers saying 'Southside Serpent', while Betty's saying 'Southside Serpent' as well but had 'Queen' in the middle. Betty knew that her becoming serpent queen never changed her and Toni's dynamic. Toni never got jealous or intimidated by her. Betty liked that. How her being queen only affected her reputation and not her friendships. Especially with Toni and Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was another serpent who she considered a close friend. They aren't as close like her and Toni are. But Betty liked that too. 

  


"We taking your motorcycle?" Toni asked with a mouthful of bagel.

  


"Yeah, sure" Betty said biting back a laugh. Watching Toni eating the over-creamed cheesed bagel was like watching a monkey figuring out what a stick was. Yeah, fucking funny.

  


As if she was reading her mind, Toni gave Betty and quick glare, which made Betty burst out laughing.

  


"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want Cooper. We'll see who's laughing in the end yeah?" Toni said stifling her own laugh as well.

  


"You and your empty threats" Betty joked. She glanced at the clock and took Toni's wrist dragging her out to her bike.

  


"Now who's eager" Toni snarked while smirking and wiping the cream cheese off of her chin with the back of her hand.

  


Betty rolled her eyes. "Shut up Topaz" Betty snarked back but with a full on grin instead of her normal deadpan expression.

***

     The roar of her bike came to an end when they arrived at the infamous 'Riverdale High'. She cringed at the sign and at all of the bright yellow and blue attire scattered across the school entrance. She turned around to see Toni making the same scrunched up face as Betty was. Betty locked up her bike and walked into the crowd of disgustingly preppy people and entered the doors. Her combat boots making thumps as her and the rest of the serpents walked over the table that read  'Welcome Southsiders!!' . Betty knew that was bullshit. They weren't welcomed here. They weren't welcomed anywhere but the Whyte Whyrm, their gang hangout. They all made their way to the table reluctantly, giving either their brightest smiles, or their meanest scowls. Betty rarely smiled, so she went with the scowl.

  


"Welcome Southsiders! I'm Veronica and this is Archie!". The raven-haired girl gestured her hands to a redheaded jock with his clearly fake smile. Everyone could tell that from a mile away.

  


"Yeah, I'm Archie and we're the Welcomimg Committee." the redhead spoke quietly, trying to hide his frustration that they were here in the first place.

  


Veronica noticed and took over the speech from there, letting him scowl in peace. "Okay, well, each of you will have a mentor to show you around okay?"

  


All she got were the grunts from the men of the group which clearly made Veronica uncomfortable. "Um..well, i have all the mentors here and I'll read off you names you can go on you merry way with your mentor."

  


Betty didn't need a 'mentor' she really couldn't care less about where her classes were. However, no matter what she could say, she knew that she would be getting one. She really didn't care. That is, until her name was read and that her mentor would be the Northside prince. That's when her scowl became more intense.

  


Just looking at his arrogant smirk made her skin crawl and made her infuriated. She felt her nails creep into her palms, close to breaking the skin. She stopped herself before she could. Forgetting about her surroundings and and everyone around her, she felt herself itching to do again, but harder this time, making sure she would break her skin. Until Veronica broke her train of thought.

  


"Betty? Betty!" Veronica said trying to get her attention.

  


Betty snapped back to reality and shook off her sudden feelings of rage. "Sorry, uh, what did you say?"

  


Veronica gave her a reassuring smile and repeated what she said "It's okay. I said that your mentor will be Jughead Jones"

  


Just hearing his name made her shudder with hatred. But, as much as she hated this, she walked over to Jughead, who was still wearing that arrogant smirk, and he walked quickly, trying to keep us with her quickened pace. He had dark curly hair with a weird knitted beanie hanging on the edge of his head. He wore a Riverdale high 'uniform'. Blue jeans, and a navy sweatshirt with the words 'Riverdale High' embroidered in yellow across the front and back.

  


"Let's get this done and over with, yeah Jones?" Betty said firmly, sounding more like a command than an question.

  


Jughead obviously noticed this and spoke defensively "You can't just order me around all day, Cooper."

  


Betty whipped around so fast she might have whiplash now. She grabbed a chunk of his sweatshirt, and pulled him so close they were only inches apart. He was a little taller than her, so she had to pull him down a bit.

  


"I can do whatever the fuck i want Jones, you understand?" Betty snarled through her gritted teeth. Her scowl the most harsh she's ever felt. He brought out the worst in her.

  


He gulped loudly and so intensely his adams apple bobbing up and down. He was scared. He didn't know what she was capable of. He quickly nodded and she released him from her grasp.

  


"Glad we're on the same page" she spoke so bitterly and harshly, she was scared of herself. She looked around, making sure nobody was around to witness her moment of rage and his moment of weakness. "I think we're done here?" she quirked her eyebrow.

  


"Uh...yeah, sure." he said so quickly it was hard for him to comprehend what he was saying, but sighed in relief when the serpent queen was gone from his peripheral view. He spun around once the be sure she was gone. The way her bright green eyes turned to a dark forest, the way her facial features intensified tenfold, and the way she made him go into his, rarely used, weakness mode so quickly, scared the shit out of him. At least now he knew a very, very important piece of information. The kind that will probably save his life.

  


Don't provoke a snake, they will bite. Especially the head.

  



End file.
